Love Conquers All
by rayrayX96
Summary: After Clary recieves a wedding invitation to Jace and Aline's wedding, she is completely heart broken. Is Aline really the girl Jace wants to marry? What will Clary do to get back the man she loves?
1. Chapter 1

_ We cordially invite you to attend Jace Wayland_

_ and Aline Penhallow's Wedding Ceremony. _

Clary Fray read the words over and over again. She couldn't believe it. Jace was finally getting married, and it wasn't to her. Of all the people in the world, why would he choose Aline? Clary continued to read the invitation, to in shock to cry. It hurt, knowing that the man she loved was getting married to another woman, especially when they had just broken up not even 3 months ago.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry." Those were the words that completely crushed her heart. They had been dating for four years, and it all ended with just five simple words. What hurt Clary the most was that he began dating one of her best friends.

The phone rang, taking Clary's attention away from the invitation. She hurriedly wiped her face of tears, and checked the caller ID.

_Isabelle. _

Isabelle was Clary's true best friend. They had known each other since Isabelle had moved to New York in 5th grade. Clary opened her phone, "Hello?"

She could hear the distress in her voice, and Isabelle caught it instantly, "Clary, are you okay? I just got Jace's wedding invitation in the mail, and I know you must have gotten one too."

"Yeah, I got it. He's really doing it Iz. He's really marrying her."

"I know I'm so sorry! I never thought he would actually do it. "

Clary wiped at the fresh tears running down her face, "Izzy, what do I do? I don't want to go to this, but I told Jace we would still be friends after everything that happened."

"Don't worry Clary, I'm on my way over and we can talk more then. Just hang in there; I'll be over in 20 minutes."

With that Isabelle ended the call. Clary sat on her floor and waited for Izzy to come.

**Isabelle's POV**

Isabelle hung up the phone and sat down on her bed. Why was Jace doing this? It was clear he still loved Clary. Anyone could see that. So why was he marrying Aline? She had to find him and ask him why, but right now Clary needed her. The girl must be a complete wreck.

Isabelle quickly packed an overnight bag, and headed down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen where her brothers, Alec and Max, sat. They were both sitting at the table talking about some TV show.

Isabelle looked at Alec, "Did you see the mail?"

Alec nodded his head sadly, "Yeah, I can't believe he's marrying that bitch. What about Clary?"

"I know. Clary is completely heart broken. I'm going to head over there for the night. She really needs me."

Alec shook his head, "She must feel awful. Those two are meant to be, I don't understand why he would marry Aline when he is in love with Clary."

Isabelle sighed, "I don't either Alec. All I know is that that boy is making the biggest mistake of his life. Someone needs to talk some sense into him. I have to go, but call me if you guys need anything."

With that, Isabelle walked out the door, heading over to Clary's house, which just happened to be next door. She knocked on the door and Luke answered it.

He smiled sadly. "Hey Izzy, she's upstairs in her room. She won't let anyone in, so I'm not sure if she'll let you in."

What has this boy done? Isabelle answered, "I've already talked to her on the phone. She knew I was coming over, so she'll let me in."

Luke stepped to the side and let her in. He stopped her right before she got to the top of the stairs, "Do you know why he's doing this? Why he's marrying her?"

She just looked sadly at him, "No, I don't understand why he's doing this. All I know is that he doesn't love her. There's got to be another reason behind this."

With that she ran up the stairs and headed straight to Clary's room. She knocked on the door and instantly it opened. Clary stood in the door way, a complete wreck. She was still crying, her swollen eyes, red and puffy. She was holding the invitation in her hand, looking at Isabelle. One word came out of her mouth, "Why?"

Isabelle pushed into the room, shut the door, dropped her stuff, and grabbed Clary into a bear hug, "I don't know Clary. I don't know. He's so stupid. You'll get through this Clary, I promise you. I'll get to the bottom of this, just don't you worry."

**Jace's POV**

_We just got you're invitation. Why are you doing this? What about Clary?_

Jace looked at the text he received from Alec. In all honesty, Jace didn't want to get married to Aline. He wanted Clary, but he couldn't have her. After everything he's done to her, he could never get her back.

Jace wanted to marry Clary. He loved her more than anything, but she deserved much better. She deserved someone that could give her everything she wanted, and Jace couldn't do that. When they were dating, Jace thought about asking her to marry him, but that was before everything happened that turned his life around.

Jace's mother died. She got into a car crash that ultimately led to her death. Jace was extremely close to her, and was completely devastated when she died. Jace's father had taken to drinking, a lot. He would come home, every night, drunk. He would often get very violent. He would go into fits of rage, and beat Jace, blaming him for the death of Celine.

With all of that going on in his life, Jace was on a downwards spiral, and he didn't want to bring Clary down with him. So he did the best thing he could, he let her go. He felt that after time went on, she would meet someone knew, and move on. He hated the idea, but he knew it'd be best for her. He Started to act out though. His grades went down, he ditched school more than ever before, and he went back to the big flirt he had been before he met clary. Not only did Jace become that flirt again, he did the one thing that would ensure that he and Clary would never be together, ever again. Jace dated her best friend.

Aline came to Jace in his darkest hour. It was about two weeks after Clary and Jace broke up. Jace was at the Club Pandemonium. He was beyond drunk, having too many shots. He was still torn up about his break up. Aline came up to him, rubbing his arms, trying to get him to dance with her. He remembered Dancing with her. Well, mostly her grinding against him while he stood there. He didn't want her dancing on him, he wanted Clary. After a while, Jace left Aline, and went back to the bar. He continued to drink. Jace didn't really remember what happened after that. All he remembered was Aline come back to flirt with him. She kept pestering him, trying to get him to go with her. After that, he remembered going into the back room of the club, but that's it.

The next day in school, Aline acted like they were a couple. He never denied it. Aline was hot, and he thought that this would show Clary he moved on, so she should too. Only it backfired. When Clary saw them together, she just ran out of the school crying. Jace wanted to run out after her, but he couldn't. He didn't want her to know he still cared.

After a while, he finally got fed up with Aline, he told her to leave him alone. She kept begging him to stay with her, but she wouldn't give him a reason why. Then finally she told him the one thing every guy would hate to hear. _I'm pregnant, and it's yours._

**_What'd ya_think?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I know a few of you have really been waiting for this. It's not that good actually, but i wanted to get it up for you guys. There's no excuse why i havent updated really. Just lazyness and there were a few things going on. Like transitioning from public school to homeschool. But im back, but i cant promise when my next update will be. This is chapter probably seems like i'm rushing things, but as i'm writing, i let the story take it self in whatever direction it wants. and as i was writing, this is the direction it took me. If you don't like it, im sorry, but this is how i feel the story should be. **_

_**Disclaimer: TMI does NOT belong to me. It belongs the the lovely Cassandra Clare.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Clary's POV**

_**7 years ago**_

_It was a warm sunny day; Clary was sitting against a tree out in her front yard. She was sketching some little kids playing across the street. Just then, a huge U-Haul truck pulled into the house next door. Behind it pulled in a white minivan. _

_Clary watched as a middle aged couple got out of the minivan. The lady opened the side door and reached in. She pulled out a baby and three kids jumped out. There was a girl and two boys. Clary watched as they looked around there yard. Just then the girl turned and looked directly at Clary. She whispered something to her brothers, who also looked over at Clary. _

_Clary quickly looked away and continued to sketch. As she began to concentrate on her drawing, a shadow was cast upon her. She looked up noticing the kids from next door were all standing there looking down at her. Clary noticed that the girl was very pretty. She had long, black hair, and striking blue eyes. Then Clary noticed that one of the boys looked just like the girl. He had the same hair, but his was short. He also had the same eyes as her. Lastly, Clary noticed the other boy. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had golden blonde hair, and golden brown eyes. He was angelic. Clary heard a throat clear and quickly averted her eyes from the angelic boy. _

_Clary looked back at the girl and smiled. The girl stuck her hand out and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy or Iz. These are my two older brothers, Alec and Jace."_

_Clary took the girls hand and shook, "Hi, I'm Clary."_

_The girl just smiled, and the guys gave a little wave. The boy Isabelle called Alec didn't look too excited to be there, but on the other hand, the boy Jace was staring at her with a curious look. Clary looked down and blushed. _

_Izzy just continued to smile, "We just moved here and we start school Monday. So it'll be nice at least knowing one person. What grade are you in Clary? I'm in 5__th__ and my brothers are in 6__th__."_

_Ah, so they're a year older than her, Clary thought. "Oh I'm in 5__th__ grade. If you want I can show you around a little." _

_Izzy was about to respond when someone called them back home, "Well we have to go, but it was nice meeting you Clary. _I can't wait for Monday! Bye."

_With that she ran off back home, her brothers following her. Clary was about to go back to drawing when she heard someone call her name, "Hey Clary?" _

_Clary looked up to see Jace standing there. She looked questioningly at him, "Yes?"_

_Jace looked down at the ground, then back up, "Isabelle had a really hard time leaving all her friends behind. Please, just look out for her. Be her friend."_

"_Of course," Clary wasn't sure if it was the fact that she actually wanted to be friends with Isabelle, or because Jace had just asked her to do it. Jace smiled at her and they stayed there for a minute, then finally he waved goodbye and went home._

_**4 years ago**_

_"Clary, what did you want to do tonight?" Clary looked over at her best friend. They were currently sitting in Isabelle's living room watching TV. _

_ "I'm not sure Iz, but I bet you have something planned." Isabelle always had something planed. It was the summer before high school. Isabelle believed that they should start going to all the big high school parties. Clary wasn't really a fan of all the parties, but if it made Izzy happy, she'd do it. _

_ "Well actually, I do! There's this huge party at Sebastian's house! It's going to be so much fun! So what do you say?" Isabelle looked so happy just talking about it and Clary new she couldn't weasel her way out of it, so she just nodded her head in agreement._

_ "Also, Jace will be there, and I know how much you like Jace," Isabelle just smiled suspiciously._

_ "Iz, what are you talking about? You know I don't like him like that. We're just friends." In truth, Clary had a major crush on Jace. She'd practically ben in love with him since the day she met him, but she would never admit that. _

_ Just at that moment, Jace walked into the room, "Whose just friends?"_

_ Clary turned bright red and looked away, "No one."_

_ "You were obviously talking about someone. Why won't you tell me?" Jace walked over and sat next to her, waiting for an answer._

_ Clary looked at Isabelle for help. Quickly, Isabelle answered, "If you must know we were talking about Simon. I was just telling her that I think he likes her."_

_ At those words, Jace seemed to tense. He got up and walked out of the room. Both of the girls looked after him, one completely confused, the other with a smile on her face, knowing exactly why he left. _

_ "What was that about?" Asked Clary. _

_ Isabelle just shook her head and grabbed Clary's hand, "Come on, let's go get ready."_

_***Later that Night***_

_Clary was pacing back in fourth in Isabelle's bathroom. Isabelle had been working on her for almost 2 hours. Clary now had to get dress and she would be ready to go. The only problem was that she was so nervous, she couldn't even calm down enough to change. The reason behind her nervous was Jace. It was always Jace. The whole time they were getting ready, all Isabelle did was talk about Jace. It didn't help that she was already nervous about going to a high school party, but now she knew for a fact Jace would be there. _

_ "Clary, would you please hurry up. I need to get in there," Isabelle yelled through the door. _

_ Trying not to make Izzy angry, Clary hurriedly threw the dress on. The dress came down right below her butt. She felt too dressy but didn't want to say anything to Isabelle, so she took in a deep breath and walked out the door. She turned and knocked right into someone, throwing her to the ground. Right before she hit the ground someone caught her. She looked up and saw the person holding her: Jace. He was looking down at her, completely stunned. _

_ Clary felt more confident with Jace looking at her like that, so she pulled away and straightened herself up. She walked past him, patted his chest and whispered, "Thank you," and then she continued on to the door Isabelle was currently standing in front of laughing. _

_ "Are you almost ready to go Iz?" Clary looked at her curiously. _

_ "Yeah, let's just get our shoes on, then we can leave," Isabelle turned to walk back in her room, but stop and looked back at Jace, "Are you coming with us?"_

_ Finally Jace snapped out of his shock. He looked at Clary and smirked, "Yeah I'm coming. Just give me a moment."_

_ As the girls walked in to Isabelle's room and Jace walked into his, Clary thought_, this will be interesting.

_***Later later that night***_

_ "Come on Clary! Dance with me, "Shouted a drunk Isabelle. She grabbed at Clary, who was in almost the same condition as her._

_ Clary stumbled under Isabelle's hold, but she safely made it to the dance floor. Clary wasn't much for drinking, but after watching Jace dancing and making out with five different girls, she couldn't help herself. _

_ "Come on Clary, Loosen up!" Isabelle shouted above the music. _

_ Pushing everything out of her mind, Clary let herself go. She let her body move to its own accord. She emptied her mind and relaxed. As she was moving, someone came up behind her and grabbed a hold of her waste. Startled, Clary stopped dancing and turned around. When she turned around, she saw Jace standing there. Clary relaxed at first, but then remembered all the other girls from the night. She quickly pulled away and walked towards the door. She needed some air. _

_ As she walked out the door, she heard someone yelling behind her. She quickly recognized the voice as Jaces. _

_ "Clary! Clary slow down!" Clary continued to ignore him and kept on walking. She was just about to cross the street, when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist._

_Clary whipped around, "What do you want?"_

_Jace looked startled at how angry she sounded, "What is wrong with you?"_

_Clary laughed humorlessly, "You want to know what's wrong with me? Fine, you're what's wrong with me."_

_Clary turned back around ready to walk away. She couldn't tell Jace how she felt it was better if she just went home and went to bed._

"_Wait, what did I do?" Jace grabbed at her again, desperately trying to understand what he had done wrong. _

"_Jace, just let me go. I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to leave," Clary whispered to him, completely drained of energy._

"_Please Clary. Just talk to me. What did I do wrong?" Clary just rolled her eyes and looked down._

"_Just go back to the five other girls you've been with all night. Why are you even out here?" Clary spit out. _

"_That's what you're upset about? That I was with other girls tonight?" Jace shook his head disbelieving. _

"_Yes!" Clary shouted._

"_Clary, do you like me?" Jace asked with a slight smirk on his face._

_Clary became very silent. She began looking at everything but him. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Jace started coming closer to her. When she finally did look at him, he was mere inches away. Clary began to step back, but Jace grabbed a hole of her._

"_Clary, can I kiss you?" he whispered, his head bending towards her._

_Clary watched him come closer and closer. He stopped, their lips almost touching. "Yes," She whispered._

_Quickly his lips connected with hers. A small whimper escaped from her mouth, and her arms wrapped around him. Jace's hands wrapped around her waist and her fingers slipped into his hair. She tugged softly, making Jace moan. He pushed her up against the side of the house, moving into her. Clary was letting herself go; she had wanted this for a very long time. She was letting everything he had done that night go._

_After a while, Jace pulled away, "Clary, I was only with those other girls tonight because I was trying to make you Jealous. I never wanted any of them. It's always been you. I only want you." _

_Clary gasped, completely lost for words. She never had expected Jace to say something like that to her. She had always believed that she was to only one who felt that way, "I want you to Jace."_

_Jace looked at her for a long time, and finally he whispered "Clary, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Again Clary was at a loss for words. All she could do was nod, and then they were back to kissing. _

_**Two Years Ago**_

_"Jace, stay still. I can't draw you if you keep moving!" Ordered Clary. _

_ Jace rolled over and looked at her, "I'm sorry Clary, but I've been sitting here for almost an hour now. How long does it take to draw me?" _

_ "You're such a baby. Seriously, we've been sitting her for 30mins. That's it. Anyways, I'm trying to perfect the picture," explained Clary. _

_ "Can we just have some fun now? I don't want to sit here anymore," Jace began to crawl over to where she was sitting. He pulled the sketch pad out of her hands and looked at the picture. "This is good Clare."_

_ Clary smiled at the nickname. He started calling her that when they first became friends. She loved when he called her it because he only used it when it was just the two of them. _

_ Jace moved to sit next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Clary relaxed in his arms, and laid her head against his chest._

_ As they were sitting there watching the sunset, Clary could feel something was off with Jace. Everything had been going great for them. They had been dating for almost two years now, Clary was beginning to worry that he was already done with her; maybe he didn't want to be together. So many thoughts were running through her mind, she soon began to panic._

_ "Jace, are you okay?" Clary needed to know what was going on, were her fears correct?_

_ "What do you mean?" Jace was slow to respond._

_ "You seem different lately. I mean, you aren't upset with me, are you?" _

_ "No Clary, I'm not upset with you. I just have a lot on my mind," He seemed so distant, and Clary began to worry even more._

_ "Alright, well I think we should go." She quickly stood up and started packing up her things. She could feel Jace's eyes on her, but she didn't look back at him. When she finally had all of her things packed up she began walking home. Not even stopping to see if Jace was ready. She didn't want to wait around for him to say something she feared would crush her._

_ "I love you."_

_ Clary stopped walking, unsure if she heard him correctly. She slowly turned around. "What?"_

_ Jace looked very vulnerable, "I love you. That is what's wrong with me."_

_ He moved towards Clary and grabbed her face, "I love you Clary." He pulled her face towards his and began kissing her roughly. _

_ Through the kissing Clary pulled back and whispered, "I love you too Jace."_

_**Three Months Ago**_

_ "Clary, I'm so sorry. But I can't do this anymore." Jace looked at her, his face hard, showing no emotion._

_ "What are you talking about? I thought everything was fine. You told me you loved me." Clary was confused; she didn't quite understand what was happening. _

_ "I'm sorry. I just don't feel that way anymore. I want out."_

_ Clary looked at him hard, but she had no idea what he was feeling, "If that's what you want I can't stop you. If you don't want to be with me, then you can leave now."_

_ Clary silently began to cry. She watched as Jace walked towards the door, she looked down as he opened it, "I really did love you Clary. I'm so sorry." And with that, he was gone._

_ Clary slid down the wall, her heart breaking in pieces. After what seemed like hours, Clary's phone rang. It showed Isabelle was calling._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Clary! Oh my gosh, what just happened? Jace just came home crying. He locked himself in his room and won't talk to anyone." Izzy screamed in the phone._

_ "He broke up with my Iz. He told me he loved me though. Then he just ended it... I don't know what I did." Clary sobbed into the phone._

_ "Clary, it'll be okay. I'm coming over." Isabelle hung up the phone. _

_ Clary waited for her to show up, and soon enough there was a knock on the door. Clary walked over and opened it. As she opened the door, Isabelle threw her arms around her, hugging her hard. That night they laid around talking and watching movies. Anything to get Clary's mind off the boy she loved._

_**Present day**_

Clary curled up into a ball, lying on her bed. Isabelle was asleep beside her. The memories where too much. She couldn't deal with it all. She quickly got up and walked out of the room. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She held her phone in her hand, debating whether or not to do what she had been dying to do for months, ever since the breakup. After much debating, Clary picked up her phone and dialed the number.

After it rung a few times, Clary figured he wasn't going to pick up, but right as she was about to hang up, she heard the voice she had been missing so much.

"Hello?" Jace answered. His voice was raspy, as if she had just woke him up.

Clary couldn't talk. She relished in the sound of his voice, tears falling from her eyes.

"Clary? Are you okay? Clary?" Jace seemed more awake.

"I miss you." The words escaped before she could stop herself. There was no response from the other side. Clary began to cry harder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I just, I don't understand how any of this happened. We were perfect; we had everything going for us. And now you're marrying her? Why Jace? Why?"

He remained silent, but finally said, "I miss you too Clary. But I can't change what happened. I never stopped loving you, but I couldn't do this to you. I couldn't bring you down with me. You have to understand that I did everything I did because I loved you and you deserve better."

Clary was speechless, _He still loved her?_ After she cleared her mind, she asked, "If you still love me, then why are you marrying her?"

"She's pregnant Clary. I don't want to, I never wanted to. I've only ever wanted you, but I have to now. I have no choice. I'm so sorry, Clary." Jace told her, his voice chocked up from the tears he was holding back.

Clary was at a loss for words. _How could he do this? Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? _

"Clary, please say something! I'm so sorry," Jace begged.

"I don't know what to say Jace… How could you let this happen? How could you leave me if you still loved me? How could you sleep with her? Why Jace? Why?" Clary yelled into the phone.

"I don't know Clary. I thought you deserved so much better than me. I wasn't good for you. I'll never be good enough for you. But please Clary, don't hate me for this. I'm so sorry. Please, please Clary." Jace continued to beg.

"I don't hate you completely Jace. Don't worry, you'll be a great father and husband. I know you will. I'll see you around Jace." With that Clary hung up the phone, curling up into a ball and crying herself to sleep.

**So what did you think? **


End file.
